The Piltover Enforcer
by Dragonsmourn
Summary: After joining the Institute of War as a champion for Piltover, the Enforcer discovers a plot to take over the City of Progress. And perhaps even all of Valoran. Along the way she will makes allies and enemies alike, and perhaps even discover hidden emotions she has developed over the years alongside the Sheriff of Piltover. Look out kids, here comes Vi. (Future Cait/Vi)
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Me again. I decided to try my hand at a League of Legends fanfiction. Especially after playing the game recently, and loving it immensely. My favorite champions are... wait for it. Riven and Vi. LoL has some very interesting characters, but I've decided to honor Vi with a fanfic. But more importantly, I will admit I think Vi and Caitlyn in a relationship just makes so much sense. Hopefully this fanfic will help justify it, as it will try to focus on why and how they would even consider being together, while also adding in a serious plot to the mix that will explore Vi's personality and story further._**

**_This chapter took me three days to make, and that is when I would just work on it for an hour then call it a day. After I post this, I will most likely begin work on chapter two. So... without further adieu... The Piltover Enforcer... enjoy._**

**_Cover image courtesy of 2Gold from Deviantart_**

_Hi, my name's Vi. Y'know, the Piltover Enforcer, breaking walls and destroying stuff to catch the bad guys with my partner, the Sherrif of Piltover Caitlyn. But I just call her cupcake... why? She has these traps to catch yordles, uses cupcakes as bait. Hell if I know why._

_There's also this guy named Jayce, who calls himself the Defender of Tomorrow... has this hammer that can transform into stuff, stopped some guy named Viktor and now, everyone loves him. Well, besides me._

_But that's besides the point! I wasn't always the Piltover Enforcer, waaay back in the day, I was just a regular criminal. Robbing, and cheating my way through life, while also stealing and stripping any hextech I could get my hands on._

_When I turned six, a small group of ragtag team of criminal misfits brought me into their little shindig. Damn, we became quite a group. We pulled so many heists it was just pure thrill now. Nothing ever went wrong._

_Well... obviously, something's going to happen right? Damn well jinxed myself. (That's not gonna bite me back in the ass later is it?)_

_See, this is what went down... my group and I decided to raid this mining facility in the mountains near Piltover. The plan was flawless and to this day, I still don't know what the hell happend. _

_Some miners were trapped in the caves while it began to colapse. I decided to be the hero and look for some way to bust 'em out. Then, I saw this robot mining rig that apparently looked like it could have used a new paintjob and few spare parts._

_Haa, you know where this is going, don't you?_

_I stripped the huge fists on that bad boy and modified them into some damn FINE looking makeshift hextech gauntlets. So, with my new gear in tow, I powered up my fist and punched through the rubble that trapped the miners inside._

_After that I made my escape. Didn't bother going back with my crew, I wanted to cut all ties and go back to flying solo. Well, for a while at least._

_Since then I returned to my criminal career, but here's the catch... I only screwed with other criminals and stole THEIR loot. Heh, pretty smart huh?_

_Ever since that day, I modified my hextech gauntlets each and every day, always improving them, always making modifications. Life was great. DAMN great._

_Then I stumbled upon Cupcake. She didn't want to arrest me, just make me an offer that I couldn't refuse-_

"Vi!"

_Speak of the Devil._

Vi sighed and stood up from the bench just outside of Caitlyn's office and slowly made her way inside although she left behind her hextech gauntlets besides the bench. She already knew what's in store for her. Still, it didnt make her any less annoyed.

The first thing she saw when she walked in was the scowling expression of the sherrif of Piltover. She involuntarily rolled her eyes before planting herself in the seat in front of Cait's desk.

Vi allowed her gaze to linger around the officer before letting it fall on Caitlyn. She explosively sighed before throwing her arms up into the air, "Alright, what?"

Caitlyn mentally sighed before proceeding with scolding her partner, "Vi, was it REALLY necessary to destroy yet more propety as we apprehended the criminals that robbed today's bank? This is the hundredth time this week. Not including the fish tanks you smashed through."

Vi allowed herself a small yet soft growl, "Who cares? We caught the bad guy right? Mission accomplished. It's not like we can't fix it right up in a matter of hours. Hello? What city are we in? Piltover, the City of Motherfucking Progress."

"The point still stands, Vi. All this needless destruction is unneeded and quite frankly uncultured. As you delicately put it. This is Piltover. The City of Progress. Not a city full of mindless rabble that destroys property simply because it's fun."

Vi made a finger gun with her right hand to Caitlyn.

"Bingo. In case you haven't noticed, Cupcake, Jinx is out there doing just that. Destroying crap and causing chaos."

"You have a good point,Vi, but today I'm afraid I have little time for arguement. I want you to go home and take the day off. I will handle any further criminal reportings."

"What? That's bullshit. We work better as a team, we're not called Piltover's Finest for nothin-"

"That's an order."

Vi stared at Caitlyn dumbfounded before standing up defiantly, "Yeah? Well, fuck your orders."

And with that, Vi turned to leave, stopping to place her gauntlets back onto her hands once she was outside the office and continuing outside onto the streets of Piltover. Along the way, Ezrael crossed paths with her while on his way to Caitlyn's office.

"Hey Vi."

"Fuck off."

"Nice talk."

Vi continued her walk back home, not bothering to look back at the Justice Department where Caitlyn's office resided. She would just head home, and tinker with some shit. It's what she loved doing and quite frankly allowed her some peace.

Along the way, it was routine for the citizen's of Piltover to give her wary and suspicious looks. Sometimes she would throw an occasional glare to someone who gave her a dirty look, and it usually sent them running. Usually.

She arrived at her place. It wasn't too fancy, but that was the point. It looked small on the outside, but large on the inside. She wanted her hideaway to be hard to find. Caitlyn couldn't find her even if Vi gave her specific directions. It was perfect.

She walked inside after unlocking the door before being greeted by quite a messy room. Well, it wasn't TOO messy. Just plenty of empty alcohol cans littered throughout the kitchen and living room.

She merely shrugged and headed to a metal door. She pressed a few buttons on a control panel right next to it before heading inside and switching on the lights.

It was a very large room, filled with a variety of machines, gadgets and small tinkering here and there. On one corner was a dimly lit workbench, while on the other corner lay a rather large pile of spare parts. On the walls were various tools, but some were lying on the ground. In the middle of everything was a large object covered by a blanket.

Vi walked toward said project, but not before removing her huge gauntlets and setting them off to the side, and gripped the fabric with a single hand before pulling it off, revealing a motor-bike that wasn't quite finished. It was missing some vital compotents, and not to mention still needed a few parts. It was a project she liked to call Titan.

She adjusted the fingerless gloves on each hand before eyeing every tool in the room. She grabbed what was neseccary and began to focus on the task at hand. She lowered the goggles on her head before letting a large grin grow on her face.

_**Meanwhile, back at Caitlyn's Office...**_

Caitlyn sat in her office going through all the paperwork that associated with destroyed or otherwise damaged property. She mentally sighed before rubbing her forehead with one hand, while the other filled out various lines with a pencil. She couldn't deny Vi was a valuable asset, but she would love if the enforcer occasionally TRIED to at least avoid any major collateral damage.

A knock on her door disturbed the sherrif from her thoughts, "Enter."

The infamous prodigal explorer entered the office, "What's up, Cait?"

Caitlyn placed her pencil down before folding her hands together atop the desk, grateful for an excuse to procrastinate filling out the forms, "Ezreal, I am doing well. Please, take a seat. How may I help you?"

He nodded a thanks before taking a seat, "Just here to pay a visit before seeing the mayor. He asked me to chart out the caverns in the mountains. Too easy."

Caitlyn allowed hersellf a small smile, "That is good. I hear Piltover would like to expand mining operations into those mountains. I would hope they also take further precautions to ensure the safety of those miners."

Ezreal nodded in agreement, "I had a few close calls in those caverns. They're a bit unstable... and on that note... Vi seems... angry. Know anything about that?"

Caitlyn couldn't help but sigh, "I told her to take the day off. I was... quite frankly, tired of her antics." She eyed the papers on her desk, "Not to mention I have paperwork to catch up on... what a bother..."

Ezreal leaned back on the chair with arms folded behind his head, "Hm. I'm not saying you should cut her some slack, but, ever since you recruited Vi, she actually did some good in Piltover. Sure, property damage has increased since she joined... but how much has crime decreased? Because Jinx showed up in Piltover."

Caitlyn eyed the explorer with a critical eye. "As much as I agree with your sentiment, she needs to learn to control herself. She's no better than Jinx or the criminals we apprehend if she causes so much destruction."

He nodded his head slowly in understanding before speaking, "Well, what about Jayce? Why doesn't he help you out?"

The brunette covered her face with the palm of her hand before speaking, with a silent sigh meant for herself. "He is currently investigating reports of Viktor trying to revive his so called 'revolution' again. I think it is folly, but Jayce takes these reports very seriously. Each time this happens he is gone for months. A year at most."

The explorer eyed the sherrif before asking, "Won't you at least apologize to Vi? She seemed pretty ticked."

Caitlyn blinked. "What? What is there to apologize for?"

Ezreal shrugged. "I think it would just help ease the tension between both of you."

"Even if I wanted to apologize, I don't know where she resides! And believe me, I have tried tracking her down."

The prodigal explorer grinned before removing a slip of paper from the inside of his jacket. He leaned foward to place it on the desk before folding his arms in a pleased fashion.

"You haven't tried hard enough."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Two chapters in one day! Feeling rather productive! But now I must resssssssssttttt..._**

A knock on her door roused Vi from her nap. She groaned and sat up from the couch that she crashed on, with a hand hanging from the side with an empty beer can. She muttered several curses out loud before placing the can on the coffee table in front of said sofa. She eyed the door suspiciously before reluctantly standing up to see who it was.

_Who the fuck could that be? I made sure this place was well out of the way. Couldn't be Caitlyn... could it? But she tried and failed. _

The Enforcer stood in front of the door before peering into the peephole. She almost instinctively lock the door with six distinct lock mechanisms and ran to her workshop when she saw who it was.

Caitlyn.

_What the fuck? _was all the Piltovian could think. And she looked around the living room which was littered with cans.

_Shit, shit, shit._

She ran from the door to try and clean up the mess, but immediatly thought against it.

_Why the fuck am I trying to clean this up? She isn't my mom._

Another knock, followed by Caitlyn shouting Vi's name.

_For fuck's sake..._

She ran to the door again and quickly opened it, which prompted Caitlyn to stare blankly at Vi for a moment as if she had forgotten why she had come in the first place. She cleared her throat and begin to speak.

"...Hello, Vi. May I come in?"

Said individual glanced over her shoulder instinctively, "Sure..."

Vi moved to the side to let Caitlyn enter, before closing the door and leaning on it with arms folded, watching the sheriff carefully.

Caitlyn looked around the room before spotting the empty cans throughout the room.

"Well, erm, Vi, it would appear you have some spring cleaning to do."

Vi coughed into a closed fist, "How did you find me?" was the blunt reply.

Caitlyn blinked at Vi as she recalled what Ezreal had asked her...

_If Vi asks how you found me, don't mention me at all. She would probably try to track me down and beat me to a bloody pulp... not saying I would let her, anyway._

"I... tracked you down. I retraced my steps and applied a new strategy. And it seems it paid off, yes?"

The Enforcer scoffed, "I guess. What do you want anyways?"

Caitlyn seemed to consider the answer before speaking. "I wanted to apologize, Vi."

This made the latter blink. "What?"

"You heard me."

Vi picked her ear, as if trying to empty it of cotten, "Did I hear that right? You wanted to apologize? Who are you and what have you done with Cupcake?"

Caitlyn sighed before shaking her head, "Nevermind."

Vi shrugged before walking over to the sofa and taking a seat. "Why are you really here?"

The sheriff decided to walk around the room, curiosity getting the better of her. She stumbled upon some old pictures of what appeared to be Vi in her younger years, and older with her old crew.

Her gaze drifted back to the photos of Vi and ran a finger over it instinctively. There was quite the amount of dust that had gathered.

Vi glanced at Caitlyn as she looked at the photos, almost predicting what she would say.

"It's hard to see you as a child. You seem so... different."

"You didn't answer my question."

Caitlyn looked at Vi once again. "I am speaking the truth, Vi. I merely wanted to apologize. Things have been bothersome back at the office as of late. As the sheriff of Piltover, I have a lot of responsibilities on my shoulders."

Vi remained silent.

"In any event, I would be grateful if you returned tomorrow morning. I admit it is... nice to have a helping hand in all the cases I receive."

And with that, Caitlyn made her way to the door to leave, but not before adding some last words.

"Your home is lovely, by the way. Even despite the... mess."

She opened the door before closing it behind her as she made her exit. Leaving the Enforcer to gather her thoughts. She sighed and lied back on the couch her eyes slowly shutting.

_Damnit, Cait, why is it you always manage to make me feel guilty without actually trying?_

_**The Next Morning.**_

Vi pushed open the door that led into the sheriff's office with a well placed kick to the door, mug of coffee in a large hextech gauntlet. While walking in she took a large sip before planting herself on a chair near the wall to the left of Caitlyn's desk. All the while Caitlyn was giving her quite the scowl.

"And what exactly prompted you to kick open my door?" she inquired flatly.

The Enforcer pointed to her mug of coffee, "Meh. Didn't feel like it. Too distracted by my cup of coffee."

Caitlyn raised a brow curiously, "How can you hold that in your gauntlet without crushing it?"

"Lots and lots of practice, Cupcake. I'm just that damn good."

The brunette blined before shaking her head, letting a hand search through various paperwork. "Oh, before I forget, the Mayor dropped by earlier this morning."

Vi was taking a sip of her coffee, "Mhmm..."

"We were talking about you."

This caused the enforcer to enact a spit take, spitting out the contents all over the floor, "WHAT?!"

Caitlyn covered her face with a palm. "Control yourself. We were discussing the need for more Piltovian champions to represent Piltover in the Institute of War."

The pink haired woman wiped her mouth the back of her hand, "You mean that so called League of Legends? I think I already know where this is going."

The sheriff nodded. "We would like you to enlist as a champion of Piltover."

"I'm sure I'm supposed to be honor, but I'm a friggen rebel. Why would I want to be a champion for Piltover?"

Caitlyn folded her hands above the desk. "Consider this, on occasion, Jayce and I are unable to answer the summons to the Institute of War. So, it was decided that we asked you to become a champion. Currently, Piltover is severely outnumbered by Demacia and Noxus, and the Mayor would like us to have a more active role in politcal affairs.

"So, what do I gain from this besides an already inflated ego?"

The question to whom this was directly answered curtly.

"You'll get to punch people."

"...right, where do I sign up?"

_**Several days later.**_

It took Vi some time, but she finally made it to the Institute of War. She pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket and read it briefly before placing it back in her pocket again.

_So, apparently, they know I'm here and I have some sort of appointment... some sort of Judgement. Hell if I know what is is. Where the fuck is this... Great Hall? Whatever. I'm sure it has to be painfully obvious._

She finally made her way inside. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a set of two large marble doors. Above said doors was a single sentence. She squinted her eyes to get a better look, but to no avail.

She shrugged and walked over to the door and slowly entered.

_Why the hell is this place so empty?_

She stood alone in a large circular room, runes etched on the stone floor.

She twitched involuntarily, then fog began to settle into the room slowly. Then, all of a sudden... she was much younger. She glanced down at her hands, only to find them deprived of her hextech gauntlets.

She glanced around to see panicked miners running away from what seemed like a landslide. She spotted her old crew out of the corner of her eye shouting her name, and retreating back to slums of Piltover.

She returned her gaze to the landslide, only to notice a large cave with miners running out of it. Some of them wouldn't make it out.

Then all Vi saw was rubble. The miners were trapped. All she heard was shouting and people desperatly trying to remove the rubble. She slowly turned and spotted something that sent shivers down her spine, but also a familiar warmth.

A malfunctioned mining rig.

She ran toward it and ripped it's gauntlets off the rig. She searched around for any spare parts before working on allowing her hands to slip into these makeshift gauntlets.

She hefted the hextech onto her hands and rushed toward the rubble, and with one charged punch, she threw her left hand with all the might she could muster and blasted away the rubble, allowing the miners to escape. Some pattered her shoulders, others shouted thanks.

Another twitch.

Then suddenly, she was in Piltover. Eating some sort of snack above a building when the explosions suddenly appeared. An army of rockets began to rain down upon Piltover. And when she glanced up, she spotted a blue-haired girl riding one of the rockets. She then grabbed her trusty gauntlets and made her way down the building.

Once she made it onto the streets, it was chaos. People were hurt and trapped beneath debris, and a large crowd of criminals that were previously trapped in Piltover State Prison were running amok. Each of them causing more chaos than the rockets themselves.

She rushed toward a small group of them, and proceeded to beat them to a bloody pulp. She charged both fists and threw an uppercut at an unsuspecting criminal, then threw another punch at another running at her.

It was like this for several hours, but it seemed like it wasn't enough. Where was Caitlyn? Where was Jayce?

No matter what she did, people were dying, and she couldn't do anything about it.

She was suddenly ripped from her thoughts and she returned to the circular room that she was once in.

A man in a purple robe stood before her. He then spoke in a monotone voice.

"Why do you want to join the League, Vi?"

It took a moment for her to gather herself and her thoughts.

"I... to protect Piltover." was the simple answer.

"And how did it feel to expose your mind?"

"It was... different."

The robed man seemed to nod. "Interesting... please proceed into the Institute of War."

And with that he suddenly vanished and left the Enforcer alone.

_What... what was that...? What the fuck just... happened...?_

She was surprised at everything that had just transpired. But even more surprised with her answer.

_"To Protect Piltover."_

Those words ran throughout her head.

_"Protect Piltover."_

And then she realized... she DID want to protect Piltover. It was her only home. Sure, she wasn't like Caitlyn who everyone adored and respected... yeah, she occasionally destroyed... okay, OFTEN destroyed shit but damnit, she'll be damned if she'll let someone other than herself to destroy her city. Yeah, she was a former criminal... but DAMNIT she was a Piltovian criminal!

With renewed purpose, she entered the League of Legeneds as a champion for the City of Progress.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Eh, this chapter is shorter than the previous two... I'll be sure to make sure future chapters will be longer. Unless I have a good reason. You be the judge! Enjoy._**

As Vi exitted the room, she was greeted by another hall which was bustling with many champions from different nations. She walked down the hall slowly, she spotted a young girl holding a teddy bear as she seemed to be walking and speaking with a Yordle with a green hat and red goggles.

She glanced around and spotted a woman with ashen white hair, carrying a broken blade on her back, wearing various pieces of armor. The rest is missing. Vi then noticed a woman with fox ears and nine tails walk by and give her a wink.

Then a familiar voice called out to her.

"What's up, Vi?"

Said individual blinked and looked around for the voice before finally spotting Ezreal, "Oh. Hey, Ez. You a champion too, I guess?"

The explorer gave an nod in response before adding, "Wasn't my choice, mind you."

This earned a raised brow from the Enforcer, "What do you mean?"

The blonde pointed to the rather large amulet around his neck. "Stumbled upon this thing when I was exploring the pyramids of the Shurima Desert. Enhances my magic, but I get summoned to this place on occasion to fight on the Fields of Justice."

"The Fields of Whatsits?" Asked Vi.

"The Fields of Justice. It's where we fight."

"Right, right..."

The explorer motioned Vi to follow him for a walk. But as they walked, a majority of the champions turned their gaze to the Enforcer, sizing her up.

Others seemed to glare, while others just gave her a once over, then return to their business. Ezreal seemed to notice, and leaned over to Vi.

"Word of warning, since your new around here, people are going to try and size you up and maybe intimidate you. Try and make some friends while you're here."

"Noted. Anything else I should look out for?" The Enforcer inquired, wondering what she got herself into. Probably nothing she couldn't handle.

"Well, a summoner should be here to give you a tour of the place. Also, you'll be asked to do an introductory match."

"Meaning?"

"They're going to test you. Not to mention everyone's going to be lining up to get a shot at you."

"That's when I get to punch 'em, right?"

Ezreal rolled his eyes but otherwise chuckled, "Yeah. Sure."

They both turned their attention to a robed woman that approached the two. Her robes were slightly different than the first she had encountered. It was red with gold trimmings.

"Greetings, Ezreal. I take it this our newest addition to the League?"

The former nodded, "She is. I'll leave you both to it." And without he turned to leave but not before wishing Vi good luck.

The robed woman turned her attention to Vi. "Greetings, champion. I am Summoner Saiaka. I'll be giving you a tour of the place, and I shall also be summoning you on the Fields of Justice in your introductory match. I take it you are the one they call 'Vi'?"

The latter sized the summoner up out of instinct, "Yeah, that's me. Vi for Vice. Vi for Violence. Vi for Vicious."

Saiaka chuckled before turning and leading Vi to the living quarters of the Institute.

"These are where you shall stay, should you have need of a place to rest. Your room should be easily located, as the door to your room has your name on it."

They began to walk towards another wing of the Institute before Vi spoke up.

"So... Saiaka. Tell me about this match I'll be in."

"Certainly. All new champions enter a match that will test their skill on the Fields of Justice while also testing how well you can respond to being summoned. It is much easier to explain once the match begins."

The Enforcer gave a slow nod before following the summoner along the tour.

It took some time, but eventually it was complete. Vi learned the locations of various wings, such as where to find food, and some recreational areas for certain champions if they wished to relax.

Saiaka informed Vi that she will be summoned to Summoner's Rift in ten minutes by none other than herself. Vi didn't mind, at least she knew it would be a familiar face. (Or is it hood? Can't tell with these robed summoners.)

Whatever, Vi had ten minutes to kill, but the problem is, she didn't exactly have an idea on what she could do. So... she just sat around and waited for... something to happen. Saiaka didn't really say HOW they would inform her when the match begins.

She got her answer.

_Hello again, Vi._ Said a soothing voice in her head. This caued the Enforcer to look around, wondering who greeted her.

"The fuck? Who was that?"

_Heh. Tis I, champion. Summoner Saiaka. I forgot to mention this is how you will be summoned. Of course, sometimes you will be informed ahead of time via mail in the post office wing in the Institute. _

_Anyways, standard procedure dictates that a Summoner informs the selected champion that he or she wishes to summon them on the Fields of Justice. Should the chosen champion express his or her agreement to being summoned a spell would be cast to teleport the chosen participant in the battle to the summoner platform located on each side of the Field._

"O...kay? So, uh, what do I do?"

_Are you ready to be summoned?"_

"Yeah...?"

_Then I shall summon you in a moment. Are you ready for battle, Champion?"_

A blue light began to surround Vi and she took a few moments to adjust her gauntlets before allowing a grin to appear on her face.

"Who needs a beatdown?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: HOLY FACKING SHAAAAAT. 575 VIEWS?! THATS A VICTORY IN MY BOOK! This one's for you guys! I would have posted this tomorrow. (Or Tuesday, depending on when you read this.) And damn! I went back to the previous chapters and found some dumb mistakes that could have been avoided. So, by all means, PLEASE leave a review! I want to improve for you guys! Also, there might be a new chapter tomorrow as well!**_

_**Anyways, here you go guys... Chapter 4!**_

_**Side note: I don't particular find myself very skilled in fight scenes, but I'm awfully proud of this one!**_

Being summoned wasn't exactly an experience for the Enforcer. Imagine being in one location for a moment, and then suddenly, your in an entirely different place. That's how Vi would have described it.

But then there's the nausea. She felt like puking all over the platform she stood on. She swallowed hard, trying to hold back the surge of digested unmentionables. She took a moment to glance around before spotting a yordle with a large backback filled with strange items waving at her.

She ignored him until Saiaka's voice filled her head.

_This is one of our more popular fields of battle. It is commonly referred to as the Summoner's Rift. The main objective of this match is to destroy the enemie's nexus... or base, if you prefer to be simple._

"Okay, sure, sounds simple enough." Vi commented.

A hint of amusement could be felt in the summoner's voice. _You may speak to me with your mind, if you prefer. _

_Oh. _

_Your teammates for the match will be, Riven the Exile, Ahri the Nine-tailed Fox, Master Yi the Wuju Bladesman, and Ezreal. The Prodigal Explorer._

_Wait, what?_

As if on cue, Vi's teammates were summoned at once all-together. They all eyed the Piltovian with a critical eye save for Ezreal, who held a large grin on his face.

"Surprise, surprise." was his only sentence.

Vi took a moment to give everyone a once over, before her gaze settled on Master Yi and his strange goggles.

He caught her gaze and seemed to read her mind. In response, he balanced his blade on a fingertip.

"The goggles? Just for reading!"

Somehow, Vi couldn't help but think that was a joke.

Ahri took the opportunity to introduce herself and stepped rather uncomfortably near Vi.

"Greetings." She seemed to purred. "I'm Ahri."

_Yeah. Kinda figured. The whole, nine-tails and all._

"Yeah... Hi. I'm Vi."

The kitsune raised a brow in curiosity. "What does Vi stand for?" She inquired.

"Vi? Hah... stands for VIOLENCE." She seemed to emphasis the last word.

Ahri blinked before rubbing herself against the Enforcer in a seductive manner.

"How cute~" was her only response.

The exile rolled her eyes at the woman's behavior and decided to introduce herself in a proper manner. "Greetings, Piltovian. I am Riven." She gave a slight bow of her head.

Vi gave a brief nod in response before slapping a fist into an open palm of the other. "Okay, what's the plan?"

Riven quickly stepped in to voice her opinion. "We can have two groups of two. Yi and Ahri can take the main pass, while you and Ezreal go around the main path to perform a surprise attack in the rear. I shall roam the forests to set up ambushes for stray enemy champions."

They all murmured their agreement before Saiaka quickly spoke to Vi again.

_The enemy shall consist of Singed the Mad Chemist, Zed the Master of Shadows, Mundo the Madman of Zaun!, Mordekaiser the Master of Metal, and Jinx the Loose Cannon._

_Alright sounds good-WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE! JINX? As in THE JINX?! THE CRIMINAL CAITLYN AND I ARE TRYING TO APPREHEND? WHEN THE FUCK DID SHE ENTER THE LEAGUE?_

_She was admitted into the League some time ago. The League welcomes any who choose to fight. Granted, Jinx made a... compelling arguement as to admit her into the League._

_How the fuck did she do that?_

_Jinx blew up the Demacian living quarters and attempted to murder several novice summoners._

_...Yep, sounds like Jinx... but the point still stands! She's a criminal and should be turned over to Piltover!_

Vi could hear the summoner mentally sigh.

_It is not a matter for me to decide. Harming champions while outside the Fields of Justice and on the grounds of the Stitute is prohibited. Not to mention simply handing over individual's to nations is phohibited as well._

_But, be assured, the High Summoners recognize potential threats of certain champions and keep tabs on them. Jinx is no exception._

Jinx sighed. Here, was a chance to finally beat that brat into a bloody pulp and take her into custody, but the only thing getting in her way was a bunch of stupid rules.

Well, fuck that. Rules were mean't to be broken. After this match she should find Jinx and bring her into custody. Not before beating her senseless of course-

_That... wouldn't be the wisest of actions, champion. Should you choose to confront Jinx, you would immediatly be suspended from the League._

Well shit. That complicates things. Whatever, Vi would just focus on the match and figure it out later-

_Welcome to Summoner's Rift!_ announced a voice.

_Today's match is to introduce our newest addition to the League of Legends! Vi, the Piltover Enforcer! She represents the city state of Piltover in the Institute of War!_

_Go forth and conquer champions! And may the best team win!_

And with that, the match had begun.

Vi immediatly followed Ezreal into a path shrouded by the words in the Rift as the other's promptly followed their part of the plan.

"Alright, Ez, what're we up against here?" The Enforcer inquired.

"Well, it depends on who we come across. For now, I think it's safe to say to keep your eyes open!"

The two were half-way through the path when the first champion stumbled upon them. Singed, who was already preparing another vile concotion for the two.

"Allow me to introduce myself... Vi." The Chemist seemed to spat her name. "I am Singed. The Mad Chemist. And it would be an absolute pleasure if I could test my latest concoction on yourself." And with that, he uncorked his bottle and began to rush toward the Enforcer.

Vi couldn't help but chuckle and began to rush toward the chesmist as well. Charging up her left hand in the process as she neared her opponent.

"Taste the Vault Break asshole!" She raised her fist as she prepared to throw the punch while Singed raised his arm shield in response.

She threw her charged first to the shield and it shattered into pieces, with a wide-eyed Singed looked on.

"Take care of it Ez!" Vi shouted.

"Leave it to me!" He shouted in response. And he charged his gauntlet before releasing its magical energy in a large wave and struck Singed right in the chest before he fell before them and was promptly teleported back to the opposing team's summoner platform.

"Yeah! Teamwork!" Vi commented before shooting Ezreal a thumbs-up as they moved onward. But not before a large figured emerged from the nearby forests in a surprise attack.

"Mundo smash!"

Vi stared at him in geninuely astonishment before promptly uppercutting his jaw just before his so called attack landed, shooting him straight up into the sky.

Ezreal just bursted into laughter as Vi dusted herself on and rewarded herself with a scoff. "Okay, moving on."

Ezreal took a moment to compose himself as he wiped away a single tear and they both met up with Ahri and Yi as they fought the Master of Metal.

They were too late however and raised his mace to smash Ahri's skull in, but not before The wuju bladesman pushing the Fox out of the way and took the killing blow for his teammate.

"MISERY LOVES COMPANY!" Shouted Mordekaiser. But not before Ahri casted several blue fiery orbs at the metal man, but he still continued his assault.

Vi and Ezreal were about to intervene before a volley of bullets began to reign down upon them.

It didn't take a milisecond for Vi to figure out who it was.

"I'm over here, FAT HANDS!" Jinx shouted before preparing Fishbones for a killing blow. And promptly shooting a rather large rocket with a smile painted on it.

Vi gritted her teeth before swatting the rocket away with her hextech gauntlet and causing it to hit Mordekaiser and explode. If he were still alive to berate Jinx, let's just say he probably would have said some things to make a sailor blush.

"...oopsie." Jinx commented weakly.

Vi was just about to launch her signature move yet again before Ezreal shouted a warning.

"VI! Look out!"

Then she heard another voice which just sent chills down her spine.

"The unseen blade... is the deadliest."

The only thing Vi was able to see was Ezreal taking the killing blow for Vi and Riven intervening and making a killing blow of her own.

"You are beyond redemption!" Riven shouted as she impaled the Master of Shadows onto her runic blade. He placed her foot on Zed's chest before pushing him off the blade as she was promptly returned to the summoner platform.

Ahri was busy dealing with Mundo and Singed who had recently returned to the fold. Vi pointed to the Ionian fox.

"Go help foxy lady! I got the crazy bitch!"

Riven gave a brief nod before charging toward her teammate to assit her. Vi turned her attention back to the Loose cannon and cracked her hextech fists, which just caused them to creak.

Jinx just began shooting at Vi with Pow Pow, while the Enforcer reponsed by activating her blast shield from a switch on the back wrist of her left gauntlet.

Vi began to rush toward the criminal letting both gauntlets release steam in preparation for incomin assault. Upon reaching Jinx, who had resulted to tossing her custom made grenades to try and slow the Enforcer down.

Unfortunately for the Loose Cannon, Vi reached her target and began to violently express her dislike of the girl. Did I mention the word violently?

Jinx was teleported and Vi was quick to celebrate her (personal) victory.

"Fuck yeah! Piltover's finest is on the case!"

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her back, and promptly fell to her knees. She placed her gauntler over her stomach and pulled it away to reveal a large amount of blood. She heard only one sentence before blacking out.

"Ignorance... is fatal."

_**Some time later.**_

Vi suddenly woke up in the infirmary wing of the Institute. She glanced around the room and spotted her hextech hardware on a table nearby. She was lying in bed and tried to sit up, but a sharp pain was in her stomach was her only greeting. Sighing, she lied back down and took in her surroundings once more.

It was just like any room you might find in a major hospital in Piltover. Except.. it lacked windows. And... the balloons and flowers. She sat there for a moment, but then a headache began to slowly crawl into her head.

She growled before muttering to herself. _Damnit..._

Then, Ezreal walked in and raised a hand in half-solute, "Morning, Sunshine. How're you feeling?"

"Like shit is how I feel. What happened?"

"Well, Zed-" he began before a nurse walked in with long flowing blackhair and two pony-tails.

"Greetings, Champion. I am Nurse Akali." She held a clipboard in her hands "You were stabbed in the lower back area during your League match by the man known as Zed. This caused severe trauma and you were rushed to the infirmary. Be assured, that this is a common occurence for newly inducted champions, and the shock of death will easily be overcome."

Akali walked around the bed before giving Vi a once over and scribbling something on the clipboard. Vi, however, was more focused on the impressive view of her cleavage. She looked at Ezreal with mouth slightly agape and mouthed the words: _What the fuck._ And she pointed a thumb to the nurse.

Ezreal nodded understandingly and simply tried to hold back his laughter.

However, this had not gone unnoticed by the Kinkou who had promptly slapped the clipboard above Vi's head.

"Manners, Miss Vi. The Surgeon will not appreciate lewd behavior toward his colleages."

This made the Enforcer scoffed, "Oh yeah? Well, what's he gonna do-"

Shen popped his head into view and tapped the side of a bonesaw behind his mask and glasses.

"The ever-watchful eye is upon you."

_Shit._

Akali giggled before giving Vi a knowing smirk, "You can be released as soon as you feel able to walk."

"I'm actually feeling great, Nurse."

Ezreal raised a brow at the Enforcer.

"Very well, have an excellent day."

_**Earlier...**_

Ezreal made his way toward the wing of the Institute where the post office was located. However, right next to it is a private room for emergency communications. This was done with an orb infused with magic to contact other orbs just like the former which were located in a variety of places in each nation. However, Ezreal had a specific individual in mind.

After informing the summoner in charge of the communication line, Ezreal began to focus on the city of Piltover. More specifically, a place where Caitlyn would be awaiting his call.

As per usual, it only took but a moment for the Sherrif to answer.

"Hello, Ezreal."

"Caitlyn. Any word from Jayce?"

"Unfortunately no... needless to say, I am growing a tad worried. He usually contacts me by letter at this time... but I'm sure it's nothing. How did the match go?"

The explorer shrugged his shoulders. "It went well. We won. Vi did extremely well. Seemed to impress the entire Institute as well."

"That's good. Where is she?"

Ezreal cleared his throat. "Well... ahem... she is in the infirmary."

"WHAT?! What happend?! Is she alright? Will she recover?!" Caitlyn too cleared her throat, assuming her professional behavior, a light blush on her face.

"I see. What is her status?"

Ezreal couldn't help but think Caitlyn was a little too concerned for the Enforcer. Still, he didn't decide to give it much thought and answered her question.

"She's alright. Just suffered some shock from dying on the field. It's common really."

The sheriff sighed. She was worried something much worse had happend. But it didn't make her any less terrified.

"Very good. Keep in touch, Ez." Caitlyn said in farewell, eager to end the conversation.

"See ya."

The call ended and Ezreal began to walk away, however, he froze in his tracks and looked back at the orb.

"...Ez?" And from that moment onward, The explorer knew something was amiss with the famed sheriff of Piltover.

_**Somewhere in a remote laboratory...**_

Jayce stood in a damp room, chained to a wall in only his pants. Mercury hammer missing from his grasp. He looked ragged with dark rings under his eyes. In the room, a rat scurried back to its hidey hole until a figure opened the door and promptly walked in.

"Have you decided to embrace evolution, Jayce?" A mechanical voice inquired yet it had a hint of human emotion to it.

The Defender of Tomorrow weakly raised his head to to his enemy.

"N... never... I'd rather... be turned to scrap."

The figured stepped inside the room, a mechanical robot with various arms and torture tools ebbed into each arm. With even more inside the chasis.

"That may be arranged. Be assured, that even in death, all will succumb to the evolution!"

_**Back at the Institute of War.**_

Vi eagerly tried to lead Ezreal away from the infirmary wing, doing all she can to get away from the so called surgeon. However, Ezreal had other plans.

"Vi, I really think you should head back. I somehow don't believe you are well enough to walk."

The pink-haired woman scoffed, "What'd ya' talkin' about? I feel fine! See?!" And with this statement, she began to walk several steps into she stopped and bent over to ease the pain in her lower back area and stomach."

The explorer rolled his eyes before grabbing Vi by her arm and pulling her back to the infirmary, "Seriously. You should go back."

"Fuck me, do I really have to? Friggen hate bed rest..." she then began to mutter, "not to mention that stupid surgeon might take a leg during my sleep..."

"Look, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"Oh yeah? Well bring it on, asshole!" Vi then felt something prick the back of her neck and she slumped to the floor.

Ezreal gave Teemo who had been hiding behind a pillar a thumbs up.

"Thanks pal."

The Yordle returned the thumbs-up with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Sorry guys, technical difficulties! Lost two chapter's worth of work! But I managed to finish this chapter, and get the plot moving! Here you are!_****_Chapter Five of the Piltover Enforcer!_**

* * *

_**A**** few days later.**_

Vi lied in bed in the infirmary ward... again. Vi hated forced bed rest. It was excruciatingly boring. But hey, at least she saw the nurse a lot. That was a plus right? The Enforcer glanced around the room yet again as she desperatly looked for something to occupy herself with.

_When I get my hands on that motherfu-_

She did not get to finish that pleasant thought, a robed summoner entered her room, and the Enforcer thought she saw a hint of a smile.

"Greetings, Vi. I trust you are feeling well?" It was Saiaka.

The pink-haired woman was still ticked off upon discovering Jinx was in the League, but she gave it better though upon realizing Saiaka doesn't have much say on the matter. Instead, she just gave the summoner a cheesy grin and a thumbs-up.

"I'm fine! I don't know why these people insist on keeping me here. I'm ready to kick ass already!"

The Enforcer thought she heard a soft chuckle before Riven and Master Yi entered the room to visit. Both giving a nod of their head in greeting upon seeing Vi.

Saiaka bid farewell before returning to her summoner duties.

Master Yi was the first to speak and compliment the Piltovian, "An excellent display of skill in the Fields of Justice. It is a shame your test was unfortunately cut short by the Master of Shadows."

Riven herself scowled. "It was a coward's decision. A proper display of strenth should have been employed."

Vi waved a hand dismissively, "Bah, it's fine. We won didn't we? That's the word anyway."

The Exile gave a brief nod of her head, "Victory was indeed ours."

The Wuju Bladesman nodded his agreement before speaking, "If you'll excuse us, Enforcer, Riven and I must meet with the other Ionian champions to discuss the matter of rebuilding in the southern provinces."

And with that, the two left to leave the Piltovian alone with her thoughts. She closed her eyes as she tried to get some sleep, but to no avail. But then she heard footsteps that made her heart stop. The woman couldn't quite put her finger on it... but it just seemed... familiar.

And in stepped in the sheriff of Piltover herself. Vi noticed something was off about her partner in crime. But she quickly pushed the thought aside before blinking and quickly folded her arms behind her head, as she lied her head back on her arms along with the pillow, trying to act like she didn't mind being stuck in bed at all.

The reformed criminal glanced at Caitlyn, "Oh, sup, Cait?"

The Sheriff smiled before walking further into the room and planting herself on a chair just next to the pink-haired woman's bed. "How are you feeling, Vi?"

Said individual sat straight up while unfolding her arms to began shadow boxing the air in front of her. "Like a million bucks. Wonder when I'll be able to leave, because I'm starting to get bored just sitting here! But, screw that noise, what's up in Piltover?"

Caitlyn placed a leg over the other, folding both hands together on her lap before speaking in a voice that didn't seem all too convincing.

"Remarkably well, all things considered."

The pink-haired woman raised a brow before pointing a finger at her friend.

"Yet you don't sound too convinced."

The Sheriff looked at Vi for a moment before sighing, unfolding her hands to adjust her stylish top hat. "It is too quiet in Piltover, Vi. It's as if the scum in the city have decided to take the month off... it's unnerving. Not a single case since you left."

"Your making it sound like I'm the reason why crime is even happening in the first place."

"Vi, that is unfair. I said no such thing."

"But you implied it."

"It wasn't my intention whatsoever to accuse you of Piltover's problems."

"Whatever."

The brunette sighed before placing a hand over Vi's and looking directly at her. "Vi..."

The Enforcer suddenly felt a familiar chill down her spine. She blinked and turned to look at her partner directly into her eyes, noticing that her friend's gaze had suddenly softened as their eyes met. She could already read it in her eyes.

_Please._

It was Vi's turn to sigh softly before giving a slight nod of her head and giving the Piltovian a reassuring grin. Knowing the Sheriff could already read her mind as well.

_Alright._

The Enforcer couldn't help but ponder her reaction as Caitlyn touched her hand and sent the chill down her spine. She was trying to find the reason as to why this was her response, when she had carried her friend out of dangerous situations many times. And likewise for the Sheriff.

The woman instinctively moved her hand so that it gripped her friend's more gentle fingers into her own. Vi watched her friend carefully for any sort of response.

She saw a slight hint of a smile before Akali walked into the room nonchalantly. And Caitlyn quickly retracted her hand and brushed a stray strand of hair over her right ear, a serious blush on her face.

_You gotta be fucking kidding me._ Was her only thought. The only time she didn't actually want the hot-as-nails nurse to be here, she shows up. Perfect.

"Hello, Miss Vi. And hello to you Sheriff." The woman greeted as she read some forms on her clipboard.

Vi swore that it took all of her being not to stand up and rip that board out of her hands to break it in half.

"Good news. The surgeon has allowed you to be discharged from the infirmary. So, you may leave whenever you feel up to it. Good day to you both."

Vi murmured a thanks, giving a thumbs-up for emphasis. But as Akali turned her back, the Enforcer gave her the finger, much to Caitlyn's disbelief.

"Vi." She scolded.

"Yeah, yeah." Was her response.

_**...**_

* * *

In dark figure walked down a dimly lit hallway arms folded behind his back, his destination was his laboratory where his previous creations awaited his attention. More, importantly, Jayce.

The figured couldn't help but chuckle at how well his plan was coming together perfectly. However, a mechanical arm that protuded from his back and began to poke at his helmet.

"Bah! Behave yourself! We are almost there!"

He continued to walk onwards until he finally reached his kingdom.

It was dimly lit until he activated other lights within the lab's interior. However, the sigh was grotesque. Humans with bloody robotic limbs were hung on the walls for him to observe and learn from his mistakes. Unfinished machines were littered throughout the room.

He could hear screams in another room as other robotic minions began to catalogue various other subjects and prepare them for the inevitable evolution.

In another corner of the room, another machine was recycling human remains and limbs into a chute which no doubt led to some other horrible place of rest.

He took in his glorious work before allowing himself a self-satisfied laugh. Which was quickly interrupted by a man who was half machine. His left leg was intact, but the right was robotic. He was missing his right arm, but still had his left arm... admittingly, it was also robotic in nature.

"Creator... your followers have recovered the crystal."

The so called Creator turned around quickly to give the lesser creature a critical gaze.

"Truly? Bring it to the lab, this instant!"

And with that, his assistant rushed away to inform the Creator's lackeys to bring their master his prize.

And he was not disappointed.

Several robotic men brought in a wooden chest and brought it before the Creator. They all knelt and open the chest to reveal a large arcane crystal which was pink in nature.

The Creator allowed himself another laugh, basking in yet another victory for the Evolution. He pointed to a large power cyclinder in the middle of the lab, which had a slot intended exactly for his creations.

"PLACE IT IN THE POWER GENERATOR, FOOLS!"

While his followers did so, he turned and began to approach another table... but this one was occupied by a special individual.

As he neared his... guest, he began to rouse from his slumber that he, was no doubt grateful for, due to the endless torture and... upgrades he was given.

His eyes finally settled on Jayce... or what was left of him. What was left is only a shell of his former self.

The Defender of Tomorrow was transformed into a robotic entity. Both arms were replaced by the Mercury Hammer and the Mercury Cannon. Half his face covered in robotic plating, both legs replaced with robotic limbs. The clothes on his chest torn to reveal his metal plating. Yet, what stood out most about this man was his heart was fully exposed.

The former scientist groaned before blinking away his sleep. He raised his arm only to find that the mercury hammer had been fused to his arm. Hand entirely missing.

He began to speak, but was shocked at how robotic it seemed to appear. "W-w-what... have you done to me...?"

The Creator regarded him coldly before stating the obvious. "I helped you learn the error of your ways and embrace the Evolution."

"VIKTOR WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" He screamed.

"Restrain him." He snarled to his assistants nearby, and they all scrambled to tie down the former Defender of Tomorrow to the table.

"You have denied the people of Runeterra the Evolution, Jayce... but no longer! All will see the glorious Evolution and embrace perfection!"

The assistants as if on cue, raised the table so that Jayce received a better view of the spectacle. More importantly, the power generator which housed the arcane crystal.

"I have done it! My follows have found another Crystal of Runeterra in the caves of Kalamanda! I will now wield limitless energy to power my army."

He laughed once more at the irony.

"How does it feel... Jayce? To have failed your precious City of Progress! None shall oppose my Evolution!"

And for the first time in his life, Jayce felt hopeless. He had failed his people. His home. His family...

A single tear ran down his humanoid eye as he prayed to the Gods that looked on for a miracle to stop this horror.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Chapter 7 being worked on as you read. Some interesting stuff is going to happen in the next few chapters!**_

It had been several months since Vi had joined the League of Legends. Since then, she had attended many matches and brought victory for herself and Piltover. Occasionally, she was asked by Demacia to represent them alongside other champions on the Fields of Justice to settle political disputes. However, the most notable thing that occurred is when Saiaka approached the Enforcer and asked if the Piltovian would like to sign a Pact of Summoning.

To put it simply, it was a contract between a Summoner and a Champion of the League, whereas the case might be the former is impressed by the latter's skill on the Field and wishes to summon them more frequently on the Fields of Justice. It was entirely optional, however, it did prove to have it's advantages.

For example, the chosen Champion-should he or she agree to the Pact will be able to consult his or her Summoner as to what days they could be available for battle. Another reason as to why this worked more towards the Champion, was the mere fact if they had more pressing matters back home, the Champion could ask the Summoner to inform the League they will be unavailable for summons for a certain amount of time.

Needless to say, Vi agreed. And the two have became quite close as friends. She later learned that Saiaka hailed from the nation of Ionia.

True to Caitlyn's word, the City of Progress was a little too quiet for the two's liking, and they still received no word from Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow. Before the two left from the Institute some time ago, Vi informed the Sheriff that she had encountered Jinx on the field of battle.

Since then, they had tried to investigate her whereabouts. They found many leads, but most of them proved to be nothing more than rumors. The small amount of leads that turned out to be true, just led them to a dead end. To this day, they still have no idea where Jinx might be.

However, the two have found themselves with much more free time. Well... that was a half-truth. They received the occasional report of a crime occurring and would promptly perform the routine plan. Caitlyn giving an order, and Vi disobeying it, and causing property damage.

Piltover found itself expanding further into the mountains, thanks to Ezreal's efforts to map out the treacherous caverns. Progress was going well for the mining efforts.

The two found themselves in the Sheriff's office, waiting for something... ANYTHING to happen. A report of criminal happenings... they'll even settle for a cat stuck in a tree.

"So bored... can't focus..." Vi commented as she felt her eyes slowly shut as she sat on the chair just besides Cait's desk.

The brunette herself started falling asleep before there was a knock at the door and became fully awake as if she was slapped in the face with a trout.

"Come in." Was the standard reply.

And in walked in the Prodigal Explorer with all his glory. He raised a hand in greeting before allowing himself to take a seat just in front of Caitlyn's desk.

"Afternoon you two. How's it going?"

The two women shared a glance before replying simultaneously.

"Boring."

"Just dapper."

Ezreal chuckled before the Sheriff spoke, "May I help you with something, Ezreal?"

Said individual just shrugged his shoulders. "Nah. Just came to deliver a message from the Mayor wanting to remind you that the Royal Techmaturgy Ball is in a few days."

The Enforcer blinked while Caitlyn slapped her face with the palm of her hand, "Oh bother... is it that time already? I had completly forgotten..."

The Explorer grinned. "And that would be why the Mayor sent me. You missed last year's ball, and he didn't want you to miss it. Especially now that Demacian Ambassador's will be at the ball. He wants you... and Vi to attend."

The pink-haired woman blinked again, "Ezreal say what now?"

Her partner however, was more accepting. "I understand. I'm assuming my attendance is just for publicity?"

The blonde haired man nodded. "Yep. He wants Vi to attend for security measures and a detachment of other officers."

Vi stood up defiantly, "No way. Not going to some fancy shmancy party just to look good for the Mayor. Even if I did, there is NO way I'm going to wear a stupid dress! Over my dead body! And don't think I haven't forgot about that little stunt back at the Institute!"

Ezreal raised his arms in surrender while Caitlyn was the one to intervene. "Vi, this is both important for the Mayor AND Piltover. We are trying to build relations with Demacia, we desperately need this. If you won't do it for Piltover, do it for me."

This made the Enforcer soften her posture upon hearing those lose few words. However, it did not go unnoticed by the Explorer who raised a brow in curiosity.

"Fine... but I'm not wearing a fucking dress." She firmly stated.

The Sheriff sighed before it was Ezreal's turn to intervene.

"Won't need too. I'm meeting Lux in a few minutes to look for a suit. You could tag along, and we'll both find something. I know a guy who owes me some favors."

It was Caitlyn's turn to raise an eyebrow in turn. "Lux? She is in Piltover this very moment?"

Ezreal turned slightly red before chuckling nervously, "Heh... yeah."

The brunette smiled. "Good luck."

The Explorer returned the smile. "Thanks."

Vi looked between the two of them before scoffing.

"Alright. I'm in... but no damn bow ties."

After exchanging goodbyes and their plans, the two parted ways with the Sheriff to allow her to finish leftover document work. Afterwards, she too, would go looking for suitable formal wear.

Meanwhile, Ezreal and Vi met Lux, younger sister of the Might of Demacia; Garen, in one of the nearby public parks. Upon seeing the Explorer, the Lady of Luminosity offered a wave of greeting along with a pleased smile.

Ezreal returned the wave as well of a smile of his own. Meanwhile, the Enforcer smirked. No doubt forming devious plans in her head to endlessly tease him about this in the future.

As they approached the mage, she began directly looked at the reformed criminal and eyed her up and down. Which prompted the latter to raise a brow.

"Hi! You must be Vi!"

Vi nodded her head before Lux continued. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you! Ezreal has told me a lot about you!"

The Enforcer eyed the Explorer in a small glare. Surprisingly, he simply looked at her with a look that said: _Just listen._

"Oh he did, did he?" She managed through gritted teeth.

"Yep! Plenty of good things! Such as lowering the crime rate at an incredible rate, bringing a lot of good to Piltover, not to mention how the city deserves a person like you!"

_Oh._

This flattered her ego a bit to calm down. "Yep. Piltover's Finest and all." Vi flexed her left arm to prove a point. "So where we headed, Ez?"

The Explorer gestured to the south-west part of the city. "In that general direction. There's a Tailor with his own shop that owes me a favor or two."

"Right. What're we waiting for?"

The three then began to walk out of the park. But Lux took it upon herself to wrap an arm around Ezreal's arm. Vi watched with a smile, before it slowly turned into a frown of jealousy. The Explorer looked at the Enforcer, but the latter quickly turned her head away and changed her expression to that of disinterest.

Little did the pink-haired woman know, that he already knew what was on her mind.

In but a few minutes. (More like twenty.) They had made it to their destination. She glanced up at the sign which read: _Lyra's Thread and Needle._

As the three entered, a bell was rung to inform the owner that customers had arrived. The Enforcer took it upon herself to glance around the waiting room. Pretty standard fare. It looked much like a waiting room, but much more welcoming. Not to mention more comfortable.

A woman walked out from the back with a smile on her face upon seeing the Explorer.

"Greetings, Ezreal! I take it you are here for suitable attire for the Royal Techmaturgy Ball that will be taking place in the near future?"

Vi didn't need to be the Sheriff of Piltover to know this was Lyra.

"You bet. I brought along a friend as well. We'll both be needing suits." He glanced to the Enforcer before clarifying. "She doesn't want a dress."

Lyra smiled. "But of course! I couldn't imagine our beloved Enforcer to simply be reduced to a simple dress! It is demeaning!"

Said Enforcer decided she liked this woman. She knew what's up.

"Right then! Who's first?" the woman asked.

Ezreal shrugged and raised a hand. "Guess that's me." And he walked alongside Lyra to the back of the shop to take his measurements, as well as consult him as to what he would like as a suit.

Lux and Vi waited for about in the hour. The latter was reading some magazines on a coffee table, while the latter felt herself falling asleep.

Then Ezreal returned to the two, wearing a dark brown suit with a red bow tie and black dress shoes. Strangely enough, it seemed to extemely fit him well.

The Lady of Luminosity was the first to speak, "Ooh! I approve!"

The Explorer gave himself a once over before giving himself a satisfied nod. "Yeah. Looks good." And with that, he returned to the back to redress into his normal clothing and allowed Lyra to package it for delivery to his home.

"Guess I'm next." Vi stated and stood up from her seat. She removed her hextech hardware and placed it near the door before asking Ezreal to look after it as he passed the Enforcer.

As Lyra took the reformed criminal's measurements, she began to speak. "I want to thank you for what you've done for Piltover. Not everyone knows it, but you saved a lot of lives out there. Including my brother's."

Vi's expression was that of surprise. It was rare for someone to acknowledge what she did for Piltover. But let alone THANK her? It was unheard of.

Nevertheless, Lyra continued her work. However, she decided to add a little bit of personality to Vi's suit. It only took another hour to complete, but in the end. The Enforcer's suit was complete, and Lyra led Vi to mirror to see the work for herself.

It was a common suit really. With a black unbuttoned coat, and a white dress shirt, along with black slacks and dress shoes. It was pretty generic until Lyra instructed Vi to turn around.

Embroiled into the back of the jacket in pink lettering read:

"_Piltover's Finest."_

"Holy shit. That is fucking awesome." said the pink-haired woman. And began to fully admire herself in the mirror. Flexing her arms as she decided this suit was just perfect for her.

She walked to the waiting room to gain opinion from the two lovebirds. And she wasn't disappointed with the results.

"Wow! That suit really fits you!" Lux commented.

"Looking good, Vi." Ezreal stated. "The labeling on the back is a nice touch too."

"I thought so too! It's fucking awesome."

Vi returned to the back rooms to return to her normal apparel and met with the two outside before paying Lyra the amount they owed her. With a discount of course, due to Ezreal's favors, and as repayment for Vi for what she's done for Piltover.

As they left, the Enforcer couldn't help but become excited for the upcoming events.

Little did she know however, that this party would have quite the twist in the end.

_**...**_

* * *

The Creator was hunched over a table, engrossed in more of his terrible work. Both arms were occupied with that seemed as if they were opening something of some sort. His third arm however, held a mechanical like brain. The purpose of it, would soon be revealed.

There was a bone-crunching crack as something was opened. One hand dropped it's tool which was a bonesaw, and began to place his gloved hand into the mind of the Defender of Tomorrow.

Ripping out the only remains of his humanity, the Creator placed his brain in a jar filled with strange liquid. The third arm then carefully placed the mechanical like brain into the empty folds of Jayce's head.

He carefully replaced what was lost with yet more metal hulling. And he gestured for his assistants whom were carrying an impressive looking cable, plugged it into the heart of the former scientist.

As Viktor gripped the handle of a nearby lever, he slowly pulled it down and a massive surge of energy filled his finished latest creation.

His assistants removed the restaints and the man on the table slowly leaned up to observe his surrounding.

"You are no longer the man you once were. You are my right-hand man. My general for my army."

Jayce slowly turned and faced his new master. His creator. "What are your orders, Creator?"

Viktor pointed to a map of Piltover on a nearby wall. "Go forth to Piltover. There is an event of which political leaders will attend. Go forth and make your pressence known."

The former Defender of the Tomorrow bowed his head. "For the Evolution."


	7. Chapter 7

Before the Enforcer knew it, it was that time. Time for the Royal Techmaturgy Ball. Whether Vi was to expect trouble was up for debate. The event was to be held at one of Piltover's famous museums. The event was mainly to celebrate the city's long history and advances. However, according to Caitlyn, the plan was to hide the reformed criminal's hextech hardware behind a bar that would be set up at the museum. Should anything were to happen, it was Vi's job to grab her tech, and escort the political leaders out.

Still, the chance of something happening were extremely low. Security at these events were always top notch. But, they should try to enjoy themselves regardless.

Vi adjusted her black tie as she approached the museum. Inside, she would meet her friends. The only problem for her was... what would she do? Sure, she could always drink away to oblivion... but, Caitlyn made her promise to behave herself.

After informing the guards of her name. (Despite the fact they already knew she was coming.) Allowed her inside. It was the typical affair, lots of people in formal wear. Talking about recent happenings in their lives and other boring shit Vi knew she could never relate to.

She suddenly felt very uncomfortable before she spotted Ezreal along with Lux waving her over. Gratefully for the familiar faces, she walked over giving them each a quick greeting. "Hey Ez. Hey Lux."

Ezreal was in his formal attire that Lyra had made him. However, Lux was in a dainty white and blue dress that seemed to glow brightly which was fitting all things considered.

"Hey Vi." Responded the Explorer as the Lady of Luminosity offered a small wave in greeting.

The pink-haired woman looked around for her partner in crime, "So... uh... have you seen, Cait, Ez?"

He shook his head before responding, "Not yet. She should be here soon."

The Enforcer hope she would make it. In the past few days, Vi had thought endlessly about the Sheriff. More importantly, how she felt about her. There were subtle signs that they both obviously developed emotions for each other... but would it really work? She's the damn Sheriff of Piltover, and her damn father was a rich statesman. And her mother, a hextech engineer.

And Vi... isn't. She was just an orphan who resorted to crime who survived. Not to mention the two had complete different personalities... but damn, there was just something about Caitlyn. She gave her a chance to set things right. She gave her a second chance.

And ever since then, Vi felt completely at ease when she was around the brunette. She would never admit it and hid behind it with her abrasive humor. Still, it wasn't an excuse.

She had decided to damn the consequences and try to pursue the woman she wanted. Who cares what the others thought? It was about her and Caitlyn.

As if on que, the lady of the hour. (At least in Vi's opinion.) Finally arrived at last. And immediately, all eyes upon her.

As Caitlyn grew up, she quickly made a name for herself. Not only due to the fact she was defeating crime everywhere she so much as pointed her rifle at. But due to how quickly she began to turn in a beautiful young woman.

Her dress was proof of that. Her dress was elegant, and a dark shade of red. The top part of it was low cut that showed an impressive amount of cleavage, that left a lot for the imagination. A top hat which normally adorned her heat was completly missing, replaced by a rose and her hair tied back into a tight pony-tail. The lower part of the dress, more importantly, the hem of it contained patterns of roses.

She looked like the image of perfection. The dress rested snugly on her figure, causing it to have a slight hourglass look to it.

Vi and Ezreal looked on with mouths agape. Meanwhile Lux watched her precious Explorer, desperately trying to contain the laughter that tried to leave her mouth. She slapped his arm lightly to break him out of his trance.

He finally began to compose himself as he cleared his throat. However, Vi was less subtle and continued to stare the Sheriff longingly.

Caitlyn had spotted her friends with a smile and began to walk over. Causing all the men in the room to stare at the woman as she walked by. Some dropped their glasses of wine, while others received slaps to the face by their dates and/or wives.

The Enforcer slapped herself in the face before adjusting her tie and trying so hard to look disinterested. That failed utterly.

The Sheirff however, didn't let this go unnoticed. But before she could say anything. The Mayor intervened.

"My dear Sheriff! I am glad you have arrived!"

Said individual to whom the greeting was directed to offered the Mayor a polite smile. "Mayor Lipton. I am glad to see you as well."

Meanwhile, Vi was fuming by, smoke literally coming out of her ears. Ezreal blinked and grabbed the Enforcer by her arm, "Hey, Vi! We found an empty table we should grab! It's got an entire view of the room."

The reformed criminal knew she might do something she would regret. So, she allowed the Explorer to lead her away. But that didn't stop Vi from glaring daggers and mentally calling him every name in the book that would make even Mordekaiser feel uncomfortable.

_Fucking. Cock blocked._

The two reached the table, followed by Lux who seemed to have a little skip in her step.

"Can't fucking believe that piece of s-" the pink-haired woman began.

"Easy. You'll get your chance lovergirl." Ended the blonde one.

"What the fuck did you say?"

"It's pretty obvious that your in love with Cait."

Vi could have made half-assed excuses and insults to get Ezreal off her back. But damn, at this point in her life. The Explorer was pretty much his only friend... besides Caitlyn of course.

Instead, she simply sighed. "That obvious, huh?"

"Yep. And, I think she loves you signs are there."

The reformed criminal glanced off to the side and watched as nobles and political representatives spoke to the Sheriff.

"Come on... why would she like me? She's an officer of the law and I'm... just a criminal."

"As far as I'm concerned, you already proved yourself as something more than a criminal. ...Sureeee... property damage has gone up as a result. But, you and Cait deserve to be happy in my book."

"Yes! Let love flourish!" Lux added before leaning over to plant a kiss on Ezreal's cheek which earned her a blush on his face along with a soft chuckle.

Vi smiled before looking over as the Mayor Lipton tapped a glass with a spoon at a large rectangular table who saw the most notable individuals in the room. Including the Mayor's daughter, Lady Lipton, Caitlyn, the Demacian Ambassadors, and other individuals whom Vi could not recognize.

Lipton began to speak his speech, which just praised the work of each individual in Piltover who help advanced it's technological achievments. But more importantly, he gave thanks to the Sheriff of Piltover. Of course, she wasn't mentioned at all. Vi couldn't really care less.

He ended the speech by letting everyone know to have a great night and proceed with the festivities.

And, who guessed it? She couldn't get any semblance of time to spend with Caitlyn, as she was endlessly pulled into boring conversations with people who wished to know about her mother and father than herself. So, she gave up and just decided to hang out with Ezreal and Lux. They left to go dance and enjoy themselves.

The Enforcer couldn't blame them. They wanted time for themselves, so the pink-haired woman just sat at the table alone. Drinking and eating to try and distract herself as she lazily scanned the room for any hint of trouble.

The room then slowly darkend, and the musicians at the other end of the room began to play slow music. Couples then began to migrate to the middle of the room and dance with their partners.

She blinked and franticly searched for Caitlyn. This was her chance. She wasn't going to let anyone get in the way.

Then she saw her. Right in the middle of the dance floor, frowning as she looked around and saw no one even bothered to look her way.

The reformed criminal quickly stood up and caused her chair to stumble over and at a brisk pace began to walk toward her friend.

She slowed her pace as she neared, and Caitlyn turned to see the Enforcer approach. A warm smile on her face.

Vi didn't really know how to slow dance... or ask someone to dance with them for that matter. So, she just gave a slight over-exaggerated bow before smiling at the Sheriff.

"May I have this dance, Cupcake?"

Caitlyn held out her hand to the Enforcer. "You may."

Vi took Cait's hand in her own, and gently pulled her towards the woman. The reformed criminal then placed both hands on the brunette's waist, as the latter wrapped her arms around the pink-haired woman's neck.

They slowly began to follow each other's movements, as other's looked on in shock. The Sheriff and the Criminal? Two women together? It was unheard of. Tabboo, even.

Vi spotted Ezreal and Lux dance together out of the corner of her eye before the Explorer finally saw his friend and gave her a thumbs-up along with a wide smile.

The former criminal allowed a hand to return the gesture before assuming it's original position. They danced in silence before it was Caitlyn who broke it.

"Vi... everyone is staring."

"Fuck 'em. I don't care about them, they can go to hell for all I care. What matters right now is you and me."

The brunette blushed furiously before leaning foward to lay her head on the Enforcer's chest.

"You look lovely in that suit."

"And you look beautiful in that dress, Cait."

The latter raised her head and smiled at her friend who likewise returned it. They then slowly began to edge their lips closer together, both pairs of eyes slowly closing before the moment Vi waited for all her life finally arrived.

Then suddenly, there was an explosion as the door was forced open. Several people caught in the explosion. Followed by a volley of bullets as people tried to get out of the line of fire.

However, Ezreal was not so fortunate, and took a bullet to his right shoulder. Lux on the floor holding him as he began to bled.

The moment was broken in that instant. Caitlyn crouched down to avoid the destruction, followed by Vi who promptly covered the Sheriff with her body.

Vi was too confused in the commotion to be angered and curse loud insults to whoever the hell ruined the moment. But as she saw who had walked in. That anger slowly began to build.

Because in walked that damn brat, Jinx, toward the middle of the room. Spinning her ponytail that was in her hand.

"Good evening ladies and gents! We are tonight's entertainment! Try not to ruin the fun!"

Vi did a double take. _Wait, 'we?'_

A thud was her answer. Followed by shocked gasps as everyone laid eyes upon the figure at the door.

It was Jayce. The Defender of Tomorrow. Or what was left of him. The grey metal parts that were his limbs and body were rusted with blood marks. Followed by a detachment of human robots with more grotesque features.

Several undercover cops pulled out their hidden-weapons before the former scientist promptly put them down for good with several blasts of his Mercury Arm Cannon.

Caitlyn felt tears well in her eyes. "Is... is that... Jayce? Goodness... what happened to him?"

The Enforcer didn't answer. She was rushing toward the bar that hid her hextech gear. However, Jinx wouldn't let her go that easily. She brought up her gattling gun Pow Pow and promptly unleashed a barrage of bullets.

"This is for being a killjoy on the Fields of Boring!"

Vi jumped and took cover behind the bar as she shouldered the charge capacitor on her back, before adorning her gauntlets. She slammed her fists together in preparation for the fight.

The Loose Cannon tossed away Pow Pow in favor of her rocket launcher; Fishbones.

"Stay still! I just want to shoot you, FAT HANDS!"

She fired off a single rocket as she watched it fly straight and true. But the former criminal simply jumped out of the bar before the rocket impacted in her previous location.

Jayce however, anticipated the action and launched several more blasts from his Mercury Cannon.

Vi activated her blast shield which absorbed the first few blasts before she took the last few right to her shoulder with a grunt. Fabric singed off by the shoulder.

Distracted by her wounds, she narrowly spotted Jinx taking out her shock pistol before firing off a zap her way. She raised her fist for it to take the shot which caused it to malfunction for a mere moment.

But a moment was all Jayce needed to rush toward the Enforcer and knock the former criminal aside with his Mercury Hammer like she was a mere fly.

Vi crashed into a nearby wall, breaking several exhibits along the way. She glanced up and watched as Caitlyn watched in horror.

_Why the fuck are you sitting there? Get Lipton out._

She jumped away just in time to avoid another blow from the Defender of Tomorrow. Or... in this case, the Bane of Tomorrow.

As Vi was distracted by this relentless attack, the small detachment of robots had completed their original mission and captured the Mayor. Along the way, they had managed to murder the Demacian Ambassadors, along with their guards.

Caitlyn finally snapped herself out of it and rushed over to the fallen Ezreal and assisted Lux carrying him to cover.

The Enforcer couldn't get a blow in. The two wouldn't let her catch a breath. However, a small opportunity presented itself when Jinx began to reload Pow Pow. She rushed the Loose Cannon as she readied her fist to land a blow.

However, the criminal was prepared. She threw a snap grenade which was already primed.

Vi stopped in her tracks and skidded to a halt as she brought up a gauntlet to block the blast. However, her legs were not left unscathed. The fabric along with her skin burned.

_Fuck. Fuck. What the fuck is going on?! What happened to Jayce? Why is he doing this?!_

Her answer was a figure towering over her and bringing down the hammer swiftly upon her head.

Then all she was next was darkness.

_**...**_

* * *

Vi slowly awoke as her senses finally came to. She was lying flat on her stomach before trying to raise herself from the floor and slowly standing. Hextech gauntlets malfunctioning and looked worse for wear.

She felt extremely weak until she finally looked around.

All the artifacts in the musuem were destroyed or stolen. And to add insult to injury, above where the Mayor once was and now missing were the words written in pink paint:

_"Ha! hA! YoU LoSE FAt HaNDS!" _

She growled before she heard the whimpering and groans from the quests in the room. She spotted Caitlyn and Lux crouched over tending to an injured Ezreal.

However, as the other guests came to, they all began to look towards Vi.

The reformed criminal then realized she was standing in the middle of the room.

As she looked at all the faces that glared or watched her... she realized that they all blamed her. Their faces said it all.

_Are they seriously thinking I was the reason for all this?_

Whatever. The Enforcer thought. She was tired... extremely tired. She wanted to go home.

Vi slowly began to walk out, however, she felt herself too heavy. So, she abandoned the gauntlets that were close to beyond repair. She would retrieve them later.

She heard Caitlyn call out to her, but she pressed on, she didn't want to talk right now.

The pink-haired woman exited the museum and slowly made her way home. Then, it began to rain. It was slow at the beginning, but then began to grow heavier. Along with a realization.

_She had failed._

_She had failed, Piltover._

_She had failed to protect._

She continued on until she was underneath a lamppost that was the only thing that lit the ground she stood on. Who or what caused her to stop was up for debate. But then a distant voice began to call out to her. And before she knew it, Caitlyn hand a hand on her arm.

She sighed wearily before turning around.

"Cait... I'm... not in the mood... I'm tired. So very tired."

"Vi... I know that look in your eyes. I've seen it every time you mess up."

"But I did mess up, Cupcake. The Mayor is gone, and I was too weak to even defend myself."

It was the Sheriff's turn to sigh. "You did all you could. No one else could have handled it the way you have."

Vi realized that the two were absolutely drenched in the rain, and ruined both of their formal attire which somehow worsened things.

"Listen, Cait... I have something I need to say. For the longest time... I have always... loved you..."

Vi didn't expect what happened next. Caitlyn had pulled in the Enforcer and pressed her lips against Vi's.

And for the first time in the world. Vi had forgotten about everything in the world.

_**A/N: I apologize if the last part seemed... rushed and/or a bit lacking in quality. I am feeling sick at the moment and feel very weak. But I really wanted to get this chapter out to you guys. Please leave a review, I would like to read how you guys reacted to what just transpired!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Rise

_**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to those who took the time to leave a review. It's you guys who keep me inspired to keep on writing. Love you guys.**_

* * *

Vi took a moment to process what had just happened. She felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders along with a warm feeling of happiness. Everything that happened next came in a blur. She remebered returning to the musuem to help Ezreal to a nearby hospital and retrieve her heavily damaged hextech gauntlets. The pink-haired woman didn't know how she was able to do all this and not faint from exhaustion. Still, she would do her part before calling it a night.

She said very little during that amount of time, but Caitlyn, however, was even more so. If anyone tried to speak to her, she would just return with a nod of her head, a smile, or other similar gestures to save herself from speaking.

The Enforcer was trying to determine if she had regretted the kiss or just simply wanted some time to think. The reformed criminal couldn't blame her. Nevertheless, as more officers arrived on the scene to assist with dispersing the crowd and setting up a perimeter of the crime scene.

Vi didn't want to deal with the debrief that was associated with all major crime scenes, so she gave Caitlyn a quick farewell before slipping away to her home.

She entered the workshop and dumped her gauntlets onto her workbench before leaving the room to take a shower. She stripped away what little remained of her formal wear, tossing it to the ground, not caring where it landed. She turned on the shower head before stepping inside, not caring if the water was freezing cold.

She stepped out and dressed into some black shorts and a grey tank top. Grabbing a can of her emergency stock: Graggy Ice. Only reserved for the must fucked up of situations.

She paused for a moment before taking an entire pack and headed to her couch, where she just let herself fall onto the cushions and drink away tonight's problems.

She glanced at a nearby clock on the wall and read: 12:46.

Well... it was getting late, and the Graggy Ice wouldn't finish themselves.

Then, when she was halfway through her first can. She fell into a deep sleep. And in that sleep, a dream began-no... a nightmare.

In this nightmare, there was endless laughter. The Enforcer immediately recognized who that laugh belonged to. The Loose Cannon, Jinx. Then the sound of bullets and explosions, followed by the screams of people dying. Then, the image of what remained of Jayce terrorizing the city.

Another image flashed in her mind that seemed to make it all go away. Ezreal, Lux, Caitlyn, and her old crew. Even Riven and Master Yi made a brief appearance.

It was like watching life roll by. The Explorer and Lux strolling through the park hand in hand. Caitlyn sitting on a bench, seeming to enjoy the warm breeze that filled the air.

And then it all stopped.

_**...**_

The Sheriff of Piltover lied in her bed as she pieced together what had just happened. Her partner. Her friend. Had just told her she loved her. A variety of emotions washed through her as she heard that simple sentence. Relief. Happiness. Exhilaration. Fear.

She could not sleep. A variety of questions ran through her head. Had she always felt this way for the Enforcer? How long has it been since she felt this way for any one person? Let alone another woman?

She saw the shocked and nearly disgusted looks of the people that were in the room. But she was glad Vi was quick to toss them aside and reassure her that the only thing that mattered was the two.

She allowed a faint smile to appear on her lips. Sure, the reformed criminal blatantly refuses to follow orders, never ceases her abrasive humor, and perhaps a tad more hostile than she liked toward others.

But the Sheriff knew Vi was hiding pain behind that tough exterior. Something Caitlyn knew it took all of the Enforcer's will to admit the emotions that had been dormant for so many years.

And that is what she admired about the woman. She always had the will to rise and overcome any obstacle set before her.

Being an orphan on the streets of Piltover, she raised herself to rise above the dangers of the world. Lived life as a criminal, and now, an officer of the law.

And Caitlyn would be damned if she let anyone else speak of Vi differently.

_**...**_

* * *

It had been several days since the incident, and the Enforcer has yet to leave her home, despite the pleas of Caitlyn, whom had knocked on Vi's door many times wanting to speak to her. But the reformed criminal did not have the heart to face her again. Not after what happened.

Love is a powerful and strange emotion. The brunette wondered how long she would remain in her home. So, she sought the advice of the Explorer, whom was in stable condition at the Piltover Mercy Hospital. Funny how a friend can still be a source of opinion despite being injured.

And luckily for the Sheriff, Ezreal had the perfect idea. If Vi would not leave her home and snap out of her depression-like state and break her out of a self-imposed exile that trapped her within the Enforcer's own home... then they would simply send an exile of her own.

The reformed Noxian known as Riven. How ironic that the Explorer would resort to asking a Noxian for help. He HATED those guys...

Thing's must be in a dire situation if this was the case.

_**...**_

* * *

Vi groaned as she was roused from her slumber due to the endless knocking on her door. She didn't have the will to stand up, so she just remained silent. Maybe it was some sort of travelling salesman that wanted to sell her a damn vacuum again... or it could be Caitlyn. Hell, maybe both.

What she didn't expect was her door to be opened with a swift strong kick that sent it flying across the room and crashing into a nearby wall, causing it to break in several pieces.

"Hey, what the hell is the big idea?" The pink-haired woman began before turning her head, "When I get my hands on you, bi-" what she saw caused her to blink and rub her eyes.

It was none other than the Exile.

"The fuck? What, suddenly the whole damn world knows where I live? Fucking great. Time to relocate again..."

Riven rolled her eyes before allowing herself into the building and sit cross-legged on the coffee table, knocking away the Graggy Ice.

"Greetings, Vi." the Exile greeted.

"Yeah... greetings. What do you want?"

The white-haired woman adjusted her posture, sitting straighter. Broken blade glowing dimly. "To talk."

"About?"

Riven searched her mind for the correct wording. "Your behavior. What troubles you?"

Vi scoffed before waving her hand as if it would cause the Noxian to leave. "What troubles me? Not a thing. Just drinking and sleeping is all."

The Exile stared at the woman with her intense amber eyes. "Drinking heavily is often a sign of inner turmoil. Not to mention ignoring the individuals in this city you call, friends. Something is obviously amiss, or else you would not be sitting at home moping like a spoiled child and pushing away your responsibilities."

The Piltovian could only stare wide-eyed at the Noxian. Damn, she was good. However, she was not in the mood to argue so she simply sighed and leaned back in her seat.

Riven took this as sign of her willing to cooperate.

"I shall ask again. What troubles you?"

"I... well, shit. I don't know." She stammered before taking a moment to think properly.

"I'm just sick of people thinking I'm some sort of petty criminal. That I always seem to be the cause of all this crime in Piltover. They all look for any excuse to blame me, and no matter how hard I try to save the day... I just end up wrecking it."

Riven nodded before gesturing for Vi to continue.

"In the beginning... I really couldn't give less of a damn. I was doing good, whether everyone saw it or not. Cupcake-I mean, Caitlyn, was the only one who did. What she thought mattered because I did not want her to think less of me."

The Enforcer covered her face with the palm of her hand. "But I can see it in her eyes. Every time I destroy a wall or bring more chaos to an already fucked up city, she wishes I would change."

She took a moment to glance outside where the door was missing before proceeding.

"And now I finally tell her how I felt all this years. And what does she do? She kisses me. But after that, she refused to talk to me. It's as if she was ashamed of what she did and of me. And now I'm going insane trying to figure out if this is all real, or just the stress of whats happened a few days ago."

"And now I'm losing my sense of direction. I don't know what to do anymore."

The Exiled allowed all the information to settle in as she tried to come to a conclusion as to what caused the woman such turmoil. Riven has spoken more often with the blink more known as Lee Sin. Through him, the Exile has learned that it is how an individual chooses to be that be remembered as and actions of the present. Not the actions of the past.

Riven has much to thank the monk for. With his help, the Exile has opened her eyes, and the path has been set before her. In the past, she was known as simply: 'The Butcher of Noxus.' Now? She simply chooses to be known as Riven.

It seemed like an eternity for Vi until the reformed Noxian finally spoke.

"You and are are very alike, Vi. We both wish for others to not see us as criminals or monsters, but as human beings. Humans with emotions and desires such as them."

"But as a wise monk once told me. 'Do not let the past dictate who you are, but rather, who you choose to be.' That is a lesson I shall remember for the rest of my life."

Riven stood up from the table, her broken blade glowing ever so brightly.

"You can sit here and continue to drown in self doubt. Or you can go out there, and prove to your city that you are worthy of your name and title. If there is anything I have learned from my travels as an exile... and to Ionia... it is this."

The white-haired woman unsheathed her blade as it simultaneously transformed into it's full form. The obsidian blade was no longer broken. It has now been repaired to it's former glory.

"What is broken can be reforged."

She sighed silently before allowing her blade to return to its 'broken' state before hefting it onto her shoulder before glancing forlornly at the ripped sheath.

"...And that is why I spend so much time sheath shopping."

Riven shook her head before turning to leave, leaving the Enforcer to her thoughts. It was now her turn to decide who she shall be.

Vi sat there an absolute astonishment. Never had she expected such a moving speech from the Exile herself. She glanced to the doorway where the Noxian exitted before looking at the entrance to her workshop.

She stood up defiantly and rushed over to the door, pushing it open with such a force that it almost unhinged itself. She flipped on the switch and was greeted by the sight of her broken gauntlets. Welcoming her to repair them to it's former glory.

And from that moment onwards, she chose to be remembered as Vi. The Piltover Enforcer.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Geez, writer's block SUCKS. Literally could not find a way to properly advance the story... plus, I felt horrible for not posting sooner, so here you go guys, two chapters... although they are a shorter than my previous ones. Next chapter will be slow to release, especially since I will be getting my wisdom teeth removed on Thursday. But, be assured, that shit is about to go down in Runeterra. I'm awfully proud of this work, especially since I have gone farther than chapter three. I owe it all to you guys.**_

_**Happy Veteran's Day.**_

* * *

Caitlyn, along with Lux, and Riven sat in the room where Ezreal was resting. The doctors have informed them the Explorer would be just fine. All he needed was a few weeks of rest. And if possible, to avoid any strain on the shoulder which took the bullet... which meant no exploration for Ezreal, much to his dismay.

The three were visiting Ezreal to keep him company... for the most part. But it had been a few days since Vi had shown up at the office, or outside of her home for that matter. Caitlyn was becoming anxious, and all the more worried for the Enforcer. She was currently pacing back and forth in the room, as if something would happen in the next few moments.

Meanwhile, Lux was occupied with conversing with Ezreal who was lying in bed. The Exile simply sat cross-legged on one of the chairs in the room, eyes closed in meditation. It was a habit she learned to pick up from Lee Sin, and it helped give her the peace of mind she desired.

It was relatively silent until the Sheriff spoke her mind.

"It has been a week now. How long will she remain in her home? You have spoken to her, correct?" She turned to Riven who simply remained in her meditative state.

Her eyes remained closed, but she spoke nonetheless in a calm tone. "I have. The woman just needs time. Leave her be, and she will come in time."

"Yes, but-"

A knock at the entrance where the door would be stood a pink-haired woman, leaning against the frame of the doorway.

"Let's be honest here. Who missed me?" The Enforcer greeted.

Caitlyn allowed herself a large smile before walking over to give her friend a tight hug, most likely crushing Vi.

"Oof. Missed you too, Cupcake." She managed to say.

The Sheriff blinked before releasing the Piltovian and cleared her throat, trying desperatly to look nonchalant about the entire thing. Ezreal just smirked, along with Lux.

The reformed criminal walked over to the Explorer's bedside, giving him a once over. "How're you doing, bud?"

He gave his friend a thumbs-up. "Not too bad. Doc says to take it easy for a few weeks and I should be good to go."

Vi nodded her head, seemingly satisfied with the answer before turning to her partner. "Do we got any leads on where they might've taken Lipton?"

Caitlyn shrugged her shoulders lightly. "We have reason to believe Jinx is hiding in the city along with the Mayor. Before Jayce made his escape, we managed to capture one of his lackeys."

The Sheriff began to pack back and forth, all the while looking at her friend. "He won't stop going on and on, about this so called 'evolution' and this 'Creator.' After further investigation we discovered Viktor is the mastermind behind this attack."

"Why am I not surprised it's that metal prick again? And what about Jayce? What the hell did he do to him? He's a fucking robot now."

The brunette sighed before rubbing her temples with her hand. "I don't know. But there is more. We managed to get some ounce of information from our captive. They are planning another attack soon. Where it will be, we don't know. I've have officers covering any heavily populated areas."

"Alright, then what CAN we do?"

Caitlyn shared at glance with everyone in the room before allowing herself a soft sigh.

"We wait."

_**...**_

* * *

Viktor stood his lab, preoccupied with his newest edition to his creations. This was a prototype of sorts, but it the correct tests were conducted, he would have a new addition to his army. He couldn't help but bask in his latest victories. This was beginning to be too easy, especially with the Defender of Tomorrow bound to his will. Still, he continued to prepare for any situation that may arise, and calculations have been made.

His assistant approached before giving his master a respectful bow. "Creator, your army is nearly complete. With more soldiers being created every moment as we speak. The crystal has proved invaluable in powering this massive army.

Viktor continued with his work as he spoke, "Very good. And what of the girl and Jayce?"

"As ordered, the Piltovian is returning to us as we speak while the next stage in our plan will be carried out by the crazy one."

The Creator set down his tools before standing to walk over to a nearby balcony.

"Good... good... now begone. I have must pondering to do."

Another respectful bow. "For the Evolution."

As the machine herald reached with the balcony, he eyes scanned the entire area, soaking in the beauty of his years of work.

In this room, stood an army of machines bent for conquest all across Runeterra. They all remained powered down on standby until the order was given to serve their Creator. He could hear the sound of yet more machines building more soldiers for his grand army.

It won't be long now. Once he had removed the necessary pieces from the board of play, there would be nothing that halt the imminent evolution. Not even the armies of Demacia and Noxus combined could stop it. All they could do was embrace the evolution.

And in the end, all will serve the Creator.


	10. Chapter 10

Vi had just finished speaking with the Ionian summoner, Saiaka. Things outside of Piltover haven't been going all too well. Various champions from Demacia and Noxus had disappeared, along with other independent individuals. The two nations were at each other's throat, throwing blame at the other. And to add more fuel to the fire, representatives from both nations had been murdered. They were close to all-out war.

Back on home, thing's have been too silent for the Enforcer's liking. No crime has been reported since the Piltovian finally brought her act together and stopped moping like a damn child.

Ezreal was able to leave for home, along with Lux. The reformed criminal made a secret bet with herself that the Explorer had finally lost the virgin card. She chuckled at the thought before pushing it away to think on current matters.

As of right now, she simply sat in Caitlyn's office, waiting for any sort of news from the officers on the field. The brunette went for a cup of tea, leaving the Enforcer alone. They still haven't spoken about what had transpired on the streets that night, and Vi had decided she would wait until her friend was ready. Until then, she would wait for Caitlyn to speak about it first. Unless something happened.

Nevertheless, Riven had returned to Ionia to speak with Lee Sin and the other Ionians to discuss matters throughout Valoran. More importantly, the tension between Noxus and Demacia.

Vi could care less about the two nations, but she was worried about how Piltover would be affected. Sooner or later, they would be pulled into the thick of it.

She was slowly falling asleep until Caitlyn rushed into the room, grabbing her rifle and shouting at the Enforcer to wake up.

"Wha...? Whashappenin? Ez fell down a well?"

"This is no time for jokes, Vi! Jinx is causing mayhem at the mines in the mountains!"

She didn't need to be told twice. She was out of the office before Caitlyn could even say a word.

_**...**_

* * *

Caitlyn and Vi arrived at the scene, sure enough, the miners were quickly evacuating the premises, clearing away any heavy machinery that stood in the way. The Enforcer blinked as old memories washed over her, but she quickly pushed them aside, readying her fists.

"Vi, we need to clear the area and establish a perimeter. You need to-"

"Fuck that." the woman quickly interrupted, "Jinx is in there, and will probably blow the mines, and trap anyone who's still in there. I'm going in."

"Vi, wait-"

Too late. The Enforcer was already rushing into the mines, determined to finally put an end to the Loose Cannon's crime spree once and for all. And if she could, make sense of what the fuck is going on.

As she ran deeper into the mines, other men were busy rushing out, shouting that some crazy girl was setting up explosives further into the mines.

Vi muttered several curses underneath her breath. Ezreal himself mentioned that the caverns in these mines were unstable. She would have to be quick about taking down Jinx.

It was getting slightly harder to breathe, but a bullet whizzed past her head, and she stopped in her tracks.

"Well, hello, Fat Hands! Nice of you to join us! We got plans tonight!"

"Go fuck yourself. I'm bringing you in."

The Zaunite shook her head disapprovingly, "Don't be such a party pooper! The Mayor here is part of our plans!"

_Wait, what?_

Jinx stepped to the side, and revealed Mayor Lipton, who was bound and gagged to a wooden chair. He didn't look wounded or hurt, which was a plus. But that wouldn't matter if Jinx blew up the mines.

"Did you know your my favorite waste of bullets? Just ask Pow Pow!"

And, as if on cue, she unleashed a hail of bullets Vi's way, and the latter took cover behind some rocks. She needs to be smart about this.

Jinx prepped a grenade before chucking it over the rocks, however, Vi quickly knocked it aside before it could explode, causing the cave to shake slightly.

_Damn, this is bad. Fuck it, let's go all in._

Vi vaulted over the rocks and rushed toward the crazed criminal. Prepping a fist for a finishing blow. It she played defensively, Jinx blows up the mine. But if she played aggressively, she would hopefully knock out the criminal, and apprehend her, letting the others disarm the explosives.

The Enforcer felt time slow down. The blue-haired girl slowly prepared her gattling gun to mow down the woman charging at her. It slowly began to spin, which was a sure sign it would fire soon.

Ever so slowly, her fist connected to Jinx's face, sending the latter flying before crashing into a rockwall. She shook her gauntlet as if it actually hurted, but it was actually just to mock her opponent.

_Shit that felt good._

She turned and walked over to Lipton, cutting the ropes that bound him, and ungagged him. A giggle distracted her and she looked over the shoulder. Somehow, by some ounce of good, or bad luck. She was still conscience.

And held the fucking detonator in her hand.

_Shitfuck._

Jinx gave the Enforcer a knowing and evil grin before pressing the button.

Caitlyn was outside, leading the citizens away before an explosion caused her to shield her eyes. She looked on in horror as the mines collapsed before her.

"VI!" She managed to shout.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Ugh. I'm gonna level with you guys. I'm having a hard time thinking of ways to advance the story. Also, there are some dumb mistakes I made that I only noticed at the last minute. Story is almost finished, but you can be DAMN sure this fanfic is going to end with a HUGE blast. _**

**_P.S: I have a secret for you guys... but I ain't telling. Heh heh heh._**

Caitlyn had immediately gathered the other officers of the law, along with any miner that would help clear the rubble that blocked off the mine. The miners had explained that no one could survive such a cave-in. Especially if explosives had been placed throughout the tunnels. The Sheriff immediately told them to stuff it in a polite manner. They were to continue digging, however, no one told her it could take days, and perhaps weeks just to clear through the rubble that blocked the entrance.

The sun was slowly setting, and everyone was preparing to leave. Caitlyn walked over to the rubble before clenching her hands into fists. As she did so, she whispered aloud to herself so that only she could hear.

"Damnit, Vi... you better be alive... that's an order."

She was just about to turn to leave until a small movement in the rubble caught her attention. A small rock had fell down the pile of rubble, long with several more. She felt a large smile grow on her face before she called out to the others and told them of what transpired. Immediately, they began to continue their work until the sound of fish colliding with rock became louder.

They all began to back away, then, in one swift moment. The rubble had been blasted away from the inside with a large hextech fist.

And the Enforcer stepped out into fresh air. Along with a bound and gagged Jinx slung over her shoulder. Mayor Lipton walking beside her, trying desperately to dust himself off of the dirt that his suit had collected.

Thunderous applause was their greeting. The reformed criminal approached the Sheriff of Piltover with a large grin as the crowd followed. Several officers immediately went by the Mayor's side, taking the liberty of acting as escorts.

Vi was the first to speak as the applause died down.

"Sheriff. Criminal apprehended." was her smart-arsed responded.

Caitlyn folded her arms before allowing herself a smirk.

"Good job... officer."

The Mayor added in his own compliment, "Piltover's Finest, indeed."

The Enforcer glanced to the sky, as if some unseen force could see her.

_Thanks, Riven._

"Now then." Vi began. "Let's get this scum into her cell. She was long overdue for a booking."

And with that, Piltover's Finest walked away with criminal in hand, and from that day onwards, everything changed.

Everything had changed.

* * *

_**The Next Morning.**_

Vi once again, sat in Caitlyn's office, looking at this morning's news article which read:

_**BOUND AND GAGGED! PILTOVER'S FINEST CATCH THE LOOSE CANNON! THE ENFORCER RESCUES MAYOR LIPTON!**_

The pink-haired woman smirked at the title before skimming over the details, more interested in the part where she was mentioned in great detail. Satisfied with the results, she crumpled the newspaper before tossing it into a nearby trash bin.

_Score._

The brunette walked in with cup of tea in hand, taking a small delicate sip as she savoured every ounce. She took a seat behind her desk before giving her friend another smile. To which the other returned.

Now there was only one thing left to do. Question Jinx as to what Viktor did to their friend, Jayce. But somehow, Vi had a feeling she wouldn't like the answer.

Nevertheless, there was a job to do. And they both knew it. So, they both took a few minutes to prepare. (and allow Caitlyn to finish her tea) and set off to the interrogation room where the Loose Cannon awaits.

It was decided that the Sheriff would go first and play the role of good cop. Meanwhile, Vi would (obviously) hold the role of bad cap. So, instead, the brunette ordered the Enforcer to stay put behind the mirrored window which would allow anyone from the outside to view the conversation, while as the individuals on the inside would only see themselves.

Caitlyn held her hands folded in front of her as she eyed the girl in front of her. Despite being in custody, the stupid smile still remained on her face.

"Let's skip the tea and biscuits. What has Viktor done to Jayce?"

"Jayce? You mean that robot guy with the arms? Pfff, Viktor improved him silly!"

"I'll ask once more. What has he done to Jayce?"

"Hat Lady, you're going to have to open your mind a bit here. That's exactly what Viktor, did he IMPROVED him. At least in his mind anyway!"

"What is Viktor planning? It must be something grand, if you choose to help him."

"Where's Fat Hands? I'd rather talk to her!"

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Now answer the question that was asked."

Jinx rolled her eyes, "Letsee here... Viktor plans on taking over Piltover! Yeah, that's it. So, by taking Jayce out of the picture... and by that I mean replace his body with a robot one! He even took out his brain! I mean you think I'M crazy? You should see that guy. I think his head lost a few bolts if you know what I mean."

"And how exactly does he intend to do that?"

"You'll find out soon enough!" Was her prompt response.

Caitlyn blinked, a little disturbed by the answer. Viktor was obviously planning something on a massive scale to prompt Jinx to join his cause. Had any employed anyone else? If so, who? Jayce was already an accomplice... albeitingly, an unwilling one... somewhat.

It was also painfully obvious the Jayce they knew was gone, and they had no hope of bringing him back.

"Let me tell you this, Hat Lady. Machine Head has plans for the entire world. Not just Piltover. What he has in mind will make even Noxus poop their pants!"

And with that rather unsettling piece of information, Caitlyn exitted the room. With a disgruntled enforcer waiting about.

"So, do I get a crack at her or what?" she inquired.

"That may not be necessary, Vi. Even with this little information we've gathered, it's immensely unsettling. For now, I think it's best to keep on high alert."

"Gotcha."

* * *

_**...**_

The Creator looked on as his army was undergoing preparations. It is time to unleash the evolution about Runeterra. The first attack would begin with the City of Progress. He commanded his assistants to activate the power core to charge the entirety of his army.

And then, the slow hum of machine and it's inner workings could be heard.

All at once, the soldiers of his army had activated and behind it was a large hanger door. It opened to unleash a horde of battlecast machines modeled after the champions known as Cho'gath Kog'maw, Urgot, and Skarner.

One by one, multiple clones began pouring out each moment. An endless horde of machines to ravage this world.

And it would be unleashed.

Basking in this glorious moment the Creator began to speak.

"The final hour dawns upon us! Runeterra shall finally behold the Evolution in all it's glory! And you, my army, will spearhead the invasion!"

He paced back and forth on the balcony as he continued to speak.

"Let none stand in your way! Exterminate all life!"

Then suddenly, multiple arms extended from the nearby walls and began to take the Creator apart, replacing his limbs with upgraded ones.

His Evolution was complete.

One last arm had given him his staff, a power crystal resting at the tip. The long length of the staff was purple and robotic in nature. Over his metal hull of a body, a dark purple labcoat. His head lacking any distinct features, just a simple robotic skull. His third arm had been replaced with a pulse cannon.

He raised his staff toward the doors which slowly opened and revealed the world to his army.

"FOR THE EVOLUTION!"


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Just a reminder that this story is NOT forgotten. Sorry that it took so long to update, I needed a break from writing, due to the fact I couldn't think of a proper way to advance the story. Hopefully this is **_**_adequate enough to do it and allow me to easily advance the plot. But... I cannot promise frequent updates, I went back and re-read the Piltover Enforcer several times (more importantly the last few chapters) and I was disappointed with the work I've done. It was rushed. Hopefully this doesn't seem so. I am going to take longer with these chapters so the quality can improve. But, I felt guilty for not posting anything so... here you go._**

**_On a more positive note, I have a new fanfic in the works. Did I give you guys a good hint? The fanfic will be centered around none other than Riven, the Exile. I have written it when what free time I had and plan on posting it with five chapters as a start. (three finished.) Though, I cannot decide on a name, so I'm going to put up a poll and have you guys decide if you'd like. As to WHEN I will post it... maybe when THIS story is done. Don't want to overburden myself._**

**_SO! It is my pleasure to introduce chapter 12 of the Piltover Enforcer._**

**_UPDATE: The Poll can be found on my profile page._**

* * *

The enforcer sat in her workshop as she continued her work on project Titan, just a few more days of tinkering and it would be complete. Funny thing was, she probably wouldn't use it all that much. Maybe for a few joyrides when she was on leave, but that was for another day. Still, things were going well. They had finally caught the loose cannon from her crime spree, and peace returned to Piltover.

Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

She pushed the feeling aside as she continued her work, Caitlyn however, was stuck at the office filling out leftover paperwork. Maybe she should pay her partner a visit. Vi glanced to the side at her hextech fists, letting old memories flow into her mind. It had been a helluva ride, and it was still going.

She couldn't help but chuckle until her the room shook, which caused her to loose her balance and several tools that were hung on the wall to drop to the floor.

"The hell was that?"

The random movement stopped for a moment, and utter silence ensued. Then without warning, another shake of the room.

_Couldn't be an earthquake. _The pink-haired woman mused. _Piltover isn't known for those._

She heard an explosion from outside her home, followed by several screams. Something was going on. She quickly grabbed her gear and ran outside, looking about the street as she saw the building just in front of hers was burning, with people running out.

_How the fuck did that happen? Whatever, better get to it._

She was just about to intervene when a strange bolt of energy flew past her head, which caused her to tumble backwards as it narrowly missed.

"Damn, close, but no cigar."

Several more strange energy bolts which narrowly missed, and the enforcer turned her head to find the source of the bolt, and the sight caused her jaw to drop.

There was a damn robot army walking down the street. They were shooting at everything in sight. Even the piltovians that were seeking shelter. She watched as one fired a rocket into the air as it collided with a tall building, sending debris falling to the ground and crush several bystangers. She gritted her teeth in anger as she returned her gaze to the army, slapping a mechanical fist into an open plam before pointing at the oncoming horde.

"You want a piece of this? Well, come the fuck on!"

Accepting the invitation, several soldiers broke rank and charged the enforcer, raising their arms which were encased in a strange cannon that pulsed with dark purple energy.

Vi also charged, charging both hextech fists in preparation for the coming beatdown. Just as one was about to fire, she threw a charged punch which sent the abomination flying back into it's brethern. The others however, were not phased by this action and simply abandoned their ranged attacks in favor of a more direct aproach.

Two of the robotic machines rushed the piltovian at once, raising their only hands to rake the woman's face. The enforcer responded with a prompt clap of her hands, crushing the two in her palms.

Several explosions distracted her, as well as more screams which allowed a lucky opponent to land a mechanical fist into her abdomen. Vi grunted and swatted the offender away as if it were a mere fly. Several of the soldiers broke rank to enter the buildings, no doubt ransacking and killing any in their path.

_This what Viktor was planning? Damn, I don't think we have enough to defend-_ she stopped for a moment, taking in the situation carefully.

"Cait..."

And with that, she broke away from the fight to retreat back to piltover's police headquarters. Hoping it wasn't as bad on their end.

* * *

...

Okay, truth was, it was just as bad. If not worse, Viktor's army was already ransacking HQ, Vi could hear several gunshots and the sound of battle from inside. It was hard to ignore the screams and panic that occured on the streets. Several piltovians however, were fighting back, refusing to die without a fight.

As she made her way inside, the enforcer spotted several bodies of dead officers. The body count would just escalate.

"Cait! Where are you?!" She shouted, hoping Caitlyn was still around. Hopefully she had a plan.

For a moment, the reformed criminal thought she had heard a voice calling back. So she entered deeper into HQ, fighting several techmaturgy soldiers along the way.

"Where are you, Cupcake?!" She called out once more.

"Over here, Vi!" The woman could hear.

She looked around a moment before rushing down a hallway, spotting Caitlyn along with two others behind a makeshift barracade of desks and chairs, fending off several soldiers.

"Here come's Vi, assholes!"

Said individual charged a single fist before throwing it and allowing it to carry her toward the group of attacks, knocking aside and destroying Viktor's minions altogether. Who needs weapons when you got two fists?

"Everyone in once piece?" Vi questioned.

Caitlyn nodded, "For the moment, yes. We already lost several officers, and I believe we are the only ones left."

"What about Piltover's defenses? How are they holding up?"

"Look outside, Vi. That should tell you."

"Fuck. What about the Mayor? Where is he?"

"We managed to send him off to Demacia along with Lady Lipton, along with a small detachment of soldiers. They should be fine."

"It's getting bad out there, Cupcake. What do we do?"

The sheriff seemed to consider it for a moment. A little longer than Vi had liked.

"What do we do?" She questioned again.

"I don't know! This is beyond our capabilities."

The enforcer cursed after she heard more explosions and screaming.

"What we CAN do at least is evacuate the city."

The reformed criminal stared at her partner.

"Evacuate the city? Are you kidding me, are you saying we need to leave Piltover?"

"The city is lost, Vi. Nothing we do can change that, but we can at least alleviate some of the damage."

"Okay, we evacuate the city. Where do we go?"

"The Institute of War."

"Your kidding me right? I don't think they'd allow it."

"Since when did you obey the rules?"

Vi blinked. "Oh, yeah, right. Fuck that then, let's get the city evacuated."

Another thought entered Caitlyn's head as they all left HQ to try and evacuate the city.

Was it like this everywhere? She hoped not.


End file.
